


the little bang

by Tumbelina



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbelina/pseuds/Tumbelina
Summary: It’s quick and quiet and wrong and it never happened.





	the little bang

Jack wakes to warm, humid darkness, rain drumming evenly on the sides of the tent, and the woman beside him moving.

Carter twists restlessly, murmuring something under her breath. Her body is taut, her muscles flexing against whatever it is she’s dreaming about.

“Hey, Carter. Carter.” He keeps his voice pitched low and easy. They both have nightmares sometimes. They both know it. They never talk about it.

“Come on, wake up. It’s just a dream.”

She turns away from him, her brow furrowed. Jack props himself up on one arm and reaches for her. His hand on her shoulder helps her relax slightly, although she’s still straining as if trying to escape something.

“ _Sam._ ”

She gasps, one hand clutching at his shoulder, and he’s starting to worry that something might really be wrong, but then she stops. Her eyes flutter open, and even in the darkness, he can see her looking up at him, her eyes wide.

Okay. She’s awake.

It’s fine.

It hits him, belatedly, just how this looks. It’s a small tent; he’s leaning over her, way too close. This is a warm planet; she’s stripped down to her tank top, and her chest is heaving from what must have been a stressful dream.

They don’t do this. They don’t touch. They don’t skirt the line so easily. But here in the darkness, right now, the warmth of her body beside him, Jack’s not even sure where the line is anymore.

He should give her space. Back off. Apologize.

But she doesn’t take her hand off his shoulder. She swallows, staring at his mouth.

And he knows exactly what she’s going to do.

He feels her fingers curl around the nape of his neck, pulling him down, and his lips meet hers with the silent intensity of a starburst.

* * *

It took her a moment to remember where she was, how she slipped out of whatever dream had set her heart racing.

But she’d opened her eyes to find Jack O’Neill leaning over her, his hand on her shoulder sending shivers through her skin, and the bolt of lust that hit her was as sudden as it was overpowering.

His response to her kiss is immediate. His mouth on hers is hot and demanding, his tongue tracing over her lips, slipping into her mouth. She feels hot. Dizzy. Shaky. Arousal threads through her veins. She feels like she’s melting. Her body is hot and liquid and dangerous under his.

His hand trails over her chest, down her stomach, and the delicate brush of his fingers over the bare skin between her tank top and trousers makes her gasp, pulling away from his mouth.

He pauses for a moment, like he’s trying to let her catch her breath; she blinks, watching him with hazy eyes, and grabs his wrist, sliding his hand between her legs before she can stop to think about just what a profoundly bad idea this all is.

He doesn’t hesitate, pressing the heel of his hand into her, and she sucks in a long breath, rolling against the delicious pressure. Even through her trousers, she can feel the heat of him, and it’s a keen arrow of desire that sends wetness flooding her underwear.

She reaches past him, slipping open the button on her trousers and guiding his hand inside. She holds her breath as he tugs aside her underwear.

His fingers graze her clit and she gasps, her body arching into his touch.

He leans over to hiss in her ear.

“ _Shhhh_.”

The realization that they’re _doing this_ , that Daniel is outside on watch and they have to be quiet, sends a bolt of hot, illicit desire through her, and she kisses him hard, stroking her tongue over his.

The pressure against her thigh is unmistakable – _it’s my sidearm, I swear_ – and she smiles against his mouth. She reaches between his legs, palming the quickly-growing bulge. He groans deep in his chest, pushing against reflexively against her hand. She can feel the outline of his erection even through the stiff fabric. He’s thick and heavy in her hand, and the thought of him sliding in, pressing her thighs open and thrusting deep inside her, has her aching and clenching around his fingers.

As much as she wants to do this for real, it’s impossible. They can’t. He was right to hush her. The rain outside is the only thing stopping the rest of the team from hearing the rustle of fabric and the soft, hushed groans she can’t bite back as he gets her closer and closer to orgasm.

He circles his thumb around her clit, curling his fingers inside her. Sam swallows a moan. The angle is cramped and awkward and it’s sloppy and frantic and it doesn’t matter. Because she’s flushed and aching and so desperate that it’s not going to take much longer.

Tension builds, low in her body, and he can tell; he leans in, pressing his thigh against hers, dragging his tongue over her pulse point before nipping lightly at her ear. “Come on,” he whispers, letting the rasp of his stubble scrape over her skin. “Come on, I’ve got you.”

The orgasm floods through her body and Sam grits her teeth, her back arching. He works her through it, his breathing harsh against her skin, as she finally comes down, dragging in shaky breaths, her legs cramped.

He’s about to roll away, she can tell, but Sam stops him, pulling him in for a long, deep, wet kiss. His body is lean and hard against hers, heat rolling off of him, and she slides her hand over the full length of his cock, which is straining against the material of his trousers.

Sam unbuttons his trousers and works her hand inside the slit of his boxers. The sudden shock of skin-to-skin contact is electric, and his hips buck into her hand. His hand grips her arm; his teeth are clenched, his eyes shut with the effort to keep quiet.

He’s on edge already; she can feel the warm precum on her fingers, easing her touch on his dick, and when she wraps her palm around him, he can’t quite stop the choked sound that escapes him.

She strokes him harder, but he’s already there, thrusting into her palm. It happens fast, the rapid heat, the sudden tension in his body, and then hot fluid spills over her hand, and he’s biting down on her shoulder to muffle the groan that escapes him.

He rolls onto his back beside her, breathing hard, and Sam swallows, pulling her hand out of the front of his pants.

 _Holy shit_.

* * *

When Sam wakes in the pale early morning light, she’s alone in the tent. She can hear the colonel outside talking to Daniel and Teal’C, sounding for all the world like nothing happened.

Part of her wonders if it was all a dream, but if the sticky evidence between her legs isn’t enough, the dark, keen look in his eyes when she emerges from the tent confirms it.

* * *

When they arrive back at the SGC, it’s normal. Everything is normal. Medical exams yield standard results, and the official debriefing is quick and easy.

She goes home. Checks her mail. Waters her plants.

Puts her jacket back on, grabs her keys, and drives to his house.

He opens the door like he’s expecting it.

* * *

 

They don’t make it to the bedroom until round two.


End file.
